


"Coffee: Black, like my soul."

by Mega_Ditto, Mika_x_Nagisa



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-16
Updated: 2017-03-16
Packaged: 2018-10-06 00:53:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,133
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10321790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mega_Ditto/pseuds/Mega_Ditto, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mika_x_Nagisa/pseuds/Mika_x_Nagisa
Summary: The coffee shop au you didn't know you wanted.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Mika_X_Nagisa wrote it! I just edited it! :)- Mega_Ditto

Shiro scrubbed at the table, laying into a stain that others had long lost hope in lifting as the day came to a close. The owners of the coffee shop, Lance and Keith, had left not too long ago entrusting Shiro with the task of cleaning up. The small shop was quiet with the exception of soft music playing in the background and the soothing pitter-patter of rain from outside. The doorbell outside rang with a sudden intensity as it was pushed open by what appeared to be a disheveled and soaking wet orange mop of hair.  
“Sorry sir, I was just about to close for the day-”  
“Please let me stay,” the man looked up at Shiro desperately, “the weather out is getting so bad, I'm already drenched and it's only getting worse!”  
As if to prove his point the light sprinkling outside turned into hefting drops that carried the promise of thunder and lightening with it. Shiro gave a weak nod, he couldn't force this poor guy into that sort of storm or leave himself, without risking illness to the both of them. Besides, Lance and Keith probably wouldn't mind him staying a little later then usual, it's not like he had anything better to do in his third-rate apartment.  
The shorter of the two sighed in relief, breathing a quiet thank you as he sat at the nearest table and proceeded to peel off his water logged jacket that had done little to keep the rain off. Shiro grabbed a clean cloth from the closet and started up the coffee maker, tossing in a few beans on his way to the dripping customer. “It won't help much but here.” Shiro said, handing the cloth over to him.  
He gave a sweet smile, “Wow, thanks.”  
Though laced in sarcasm the man attempted to dry himself off a bit with the small rag, clearing his large, round glasses of the droplets afterwards.  
“My name is Shiro by the way, might as well exchange formalities, we may be here for a while.”  
He sat down, fleetingly glancing towards the window.  
“Matt.”  
“Well Matt, I started up some coffee, how do you want yours?”  
He glanced up at Shiro, finally taking the time get a good look at the man, his hair was black save for the adorable tuft of white at the top. Eyes a dark shade of metal met his and Matt found himself getting lost in them, he could feel the heat in his cheeks rise and knew a red flush touched his face. “I-uh, what was the question?”  
“How do you like your coffee?”  
“Black, like my soul.” Matt recited with a deadpanned expression, attempting to take control over his growing blush.  
Shiro gave a nervous chuckle, however when the other didn't join in he opted to retrieve said coffee instead.  
Matt turned to the window contemplating over his new found companion he was forced to endure this storm with. His new companion who had beautiful eyes topped with some sharp eyeliner game, strong muscular body and a prosthetic arm that he totally didn't think was hot in any way-begone gay thoughts! The blush returned with full force after that, encouraging Matt to cover his face once again as Shiro sat with two cups of coffee in hand. Setting one beside Matt, Shiro took a sip of his own cup before gently placing it on the table and attempting conversation once again.  
“So, you come here often?” he asked with a wiggle of his eyebrows.  
Matt resigned to the fate of his blush never leaving his face, was this guy actually flirting with him? This beautiful, amazing creature was attempting to flirt? With him?? He internally shrugged, well, what is there to lose, Shiro started it and Matt was ready to send it back.  
“Yeah, but not to see you.” Matt said and immediately regretted it and reached for his drink to cover his own shock, that wasn't smooth, that was rude. Shiro however didn't seem affected by it, laughing at the retort and taking another sip of his coffee.  
“Well then at least tell me if it hurt?”  
Matt lifted a brow, “If what hurt?”  
Shiro grinned mischievously, “When you fell from heaven~”  
“Please stop, these jokes aren't good for my heart, they're so corny. How can you even say that with a straight face!” Matt laughed.  
He gave a smug look “It’s a gift.”  
Matt grinned back when he suddenly felt his phone vibrate and dug into his pocket to see what caused it. His sister had decided that now was a good time to spam his phone with multiple messages which led to a single sentence when read together.  
*Matt.*  
*Hey*  
*you*  
*there?*  
*Take*  
*me*  
*home.*  
“Matt, you doing alright?” Shiro asked in concern.  
Matt looked up from his phone, his sister would pick now to steal him away from this adorable man who he’ll probably never have to chance to talk to again like this. He nodded and slowly stood up, taking his time to prolong the time spent in shiro’s presence just a little longer. Risking a glance outside he saw that it was no longer raining and he could probably make it to his car without getting too wet. Yet another reason he had to leave, he couldn't force Shiro to stay much longer anyways, the man was just locking the place up when he barged in.  
*I’m*  
*at*  
*Barnes & Noble.*  
“Uh, yeah sorry, my sister is at another store and I have to go pick her up, I’ll-um… see you later?”  
Shiro’s smile deflated a bit, “Oh sure, the rain’s stopped anyways. Do you mind if i borrow your phone though? I need to know the time.”  
Matt nodded and handed the phone over without much thought, Shiro then gave a quick look and swiftly stood up, herding him to the door and shoved the phone into Matt’s pocket. “Well you have to go now I guess, I'll see you around!”  
Shoved out the door Matt wondered briefly if it was something he had said but soon brushed it off as another vibration signalled his sister texting him again. Walking down the walkway to the Barnes & Noble Matt reaching into his pocket to retrieve his phone and at the same time pulled out a crumpled piece of paper that had not previously been there. Upon closer inspection Matt realized that the piece of paper held what appeared to be a phone number, written in a rush of sloppy handwriting and barely legible with a small note underneath.  
“This is my number, maybe next time we meet it won't be because we were trapped during a storm. Text me some time? -Shiro”  
Matt did not squeal. He definitely did not squeal, not at all.


End file.
